<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meadow of Petals by pajama_cats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803361">Meadow of Petals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats'>pajama_cats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carole &amp; Tuesday (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:33:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roddy's first Valentine's Day with Ertegun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ertegun/Roddy (Carole &amp; Tuesday)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meadow of Petals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Valentine's Day hasn't really been something Roddy celebrated. One major reason being he never had a date, nor did he have any close friends to share any love.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gus doesn't celebrate it either, nor does Carole and Tuesday, but they at least send him some heartfelt texts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If you consider a short sentence from Carole saying she was glad he was their friend and a pile of heart emojis from Tuesday to be heartfelt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It is better than nothing and he sends back the love regardless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This year however he does in fact have someone romantically to spend the day with. It's all he thought about ever since February came along.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There is one slightly (very) big problem. He doesn't exactly know how a normal person does Valentines. Even more unnerving that Ertegun happens to be his date who probably has enough experience to last a lifetime.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So yeah, he was nervous. Understatement of the year honestly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only thing he does know he did right was getting Ertegun his favorite cake from his favorite bakery because nothing says I love you like sweets, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So when visited Ertegun he was expecting nothing out of the ordinary—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which would have been the case if he hadn't slipped and fell down the moment he entered the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What the.." Roddy groaned, remaining seated on the floor unsure if he wanted to get up because apparently the rose petals he slipped on were </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>..At least the cake was still safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Roddy!" Ertegun appeared at the top of the stairs, looking down at him from the balcony. "What a beautiful picture you paint sitting amongst flowers! Truly breathtaking."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Ertegun thought him slipping and being too fearful to get up due to a floor hazard was romantic then well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, he'd let him have this moment. It's a holiday anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Part of him feared for Ertegun mainly due to rose petals being scattered on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>stairs </span>
  </em>
  <span>and he had to hold his breath until Ertegun safely made it over to him and held a hand out to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How he made it down, an unfazed for the matter, was a mystery to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Exactly how long did it take you to throw these here?" Roddy asked as he gratefully took Ertegun's hand and held on for dear life. From what he could see there was an endless trail of petals every which way he looked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, I had the AI scatter them for me. Took them over an hour to put them all over the house. Nothing less for someone as dazzling as you are, Roddy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roddy froze in place, not bothering to hide the bewilderment on his face. Oh God they literally were everywhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was going to hurt himself on this tender day of love, isn't he?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, is that for me?" Ertegun looked delighted seeing the cake box carefully maneuvered between Roddy's elbow and side. "Roddy, you shouldn't have."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Judging by his tone he was ecstatic by the sugary gift. If anything Roddy found it oddly cute seeing Ertegun get excited over something so small. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, it was the thought that counts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry it's not much, but I thought you'd like something from your favorite bakery." Roddy finished, feeling sheepish. His heart definitely did a flip at the heartwarming smile Ertegun gave him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Anything from you is to be truly treasured," Ertegun kissed the back of Roddy's hand and started guided him towards the stairs, much to Roddy's horror and anxiety. "There's more in store, but I wanted us to get ready since I have a reservation at the current hottest trending restaurant— don't worry it's fancy, nothing like the last one I took you to, and a private room booked for us too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roddy felt himself calm down, despite still clinging to Ertegun and managed a small smile. The fact that Ertegun didn't want the press near them and wanted to enjoy the day with just him was actually really sweet. And being out of the public's eyes where they could relax and enjoy dinner out together was a nice touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You didn't have to do that." Roddy spoke softly, standing in place. Ertegun turned back to him giving him one of his, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Of course I did, you deserve the world" </span>
  </em>
  <span>looks. A look that Roddy is far familiar with and never tires of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But um, could we get dressed down here? I'd rather not break something attempting to go upstairs."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ertegun seemed to muse that over, a small sigh escaping him. "I guess I could have the AI send our outfits down.."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment Roddy thought he did something wrong when Ertegun let go of his hand, but the worry was replaced with surprise as Ertegun hoisted him up, carrying him bridal style.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Or I could take you there myself! You won't hurt yourself on my watch, Roddy." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sounds of protest went unheeded by Ertegun and Roddy accepted fate by wrapping his arms securely around Ertegun. He could only pray they'd make it up safely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're such a romantic," Roddy rolled his eyes affectionately and his face softened at the grin he received. "Just </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>be careful, okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ertegun hummed in response and Roddy was thankful he was concentrating on getting them up safely despite probably being confident they'd make it up safe and sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And despite the hazard, Roddy was actually touched by Ertegun, or anyone really, would go to this much effort and trouble for him. It just showed how much he meant to Ertegun and Roddy believes he loved him a little bit more each and every day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn't until they were near the bedroom door that Ertegun exclaimed they made it before disaster struck and he was on the floor tightly holding Roddy and looking dumbfounded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time today Roddy found himself bursting out into laughter with Ertegun soon joining him. God, he loved that lovable goof. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His </span>
  </em>
  <span>lovable dj.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was already the best valentine's day yet for him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A Belated Valentine's Day gift to y'all because this fandom deserves the best &lt;3 </p>
<p>This was based on a convo with @asmallnerd and also check out their very sweet &amp; adorable of Ertegun/Roddy! <br/>https://asmallnerd.tumblr.com/post/190827117834/valentine-have-some-last-minute-valentines </p>
<p>Hope you all had a nice v-day and thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>